Sonámbula
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: Sonámbulos, gente que camina o habla dormida, generalmente inofensivos. ¿Pero que pasa si aquella persona sonámbula tiene super poderes?..."–Quizás deberíamos llevarla al sicologo– Opino la pelirroja .–¡¿Donde esta mi cajita feliz? .–Y de paso al manicomio" . ¡Aparición especial de RRB!


**_¡Hola!_**

**_Yo de nuevo con un One-shot._**

**_Los personajes aparecidos en esta historia _****_no_****_ me pertenecen._**

**_Las_****_ PPG_****_ tienen dieciséis años_**

**_Inspiración dado por: Mi hermano menor que fue a las tres de la mañana a limpiar mi habitación. Gracias a el, pase el susto de mi vida._**

* * *

_"Sonámbula"_

**_Lunes, 5:00 a.m. Casa Utonium._**

–¿¡Que diablos le haces a mi lazo!?–Pregunto la pelirroja al sorprender a su hermana a punto de quemar su preciado lazo rojo.

La morena solo la observo y se hecho el lazo a la boca para luego sonreír con inocencia.

–Mejor ni me lo regreses– Buttercup escupió el lazo y este cayo a los pies descalzos de la pelirroja.

–¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?, ¡Vete a dormir!– Ordeno su hermana mayor.

–Hey Helen, ¿por que tan mandona?– Pregunto divertida.

–¿Helen?

–¿Y que haces aun en pijama?. ¡Tenemos que ir a la escuela!

–Pero si son las cinco de la mañana– Dijo desconcertada.

–¡Es mejor ser puntual!

–Buttercup, ¿te estuviste drogando o algo?

–¿¡Donde demonios esta Perry!?– Pregunto mientras flotaba en el aire mirando en todas las direcciones.

–¿Que?

–Andando, ay que ir a buscar a Perry, antes de que Candace nos acuse con su madre– Comenzó a jalar a Blossom.

–¿De que estas hablando niña?– Buttercup dejo de jalar la, sonrió y camino hasta su habitación, Blossom la siguió, cuando entro en la habitación de la morena,

arqueo una ceja, ahora ella estaba durmiendo como un bebe en la alfombra.

* * *

**_Lunes, 13:00 p.m. La escuela._**

–Buttercup, ¿por que hiciste eso anoche?– Pregunto Blossom mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de la cafetería de la escuela.

–¿Eh?

–Estabas a punto de quemar mi hermoso lazo rojo

–¿De que mierda estas hablando Blossom?

–...No, nada.

* * *

**_Miércoles_****_, 3:00 a.m. Casa Utonium._**

Bubbles despertó gracias a que se oyó un golpe proveniente del baño del pasillo de su casa. Trago saliva y se levanto, si no antes de tomar en sus brazos a su

pequeño pulpo purpura. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y pudo notar la luz del cuarto de baño. Camino hasta allí, la puerta estaba media abierta, asomo su

cabeza rubia y vio a su hermana azabache que le daba la espalda. En el piso del baño estaba desparramado todo el maquilla de ella.

–¡Buttercup!– Entro al baño y comenzó a recoger su maquillaje.

–¿Que pasa rubia?– La morena volteo y Bubbles que ya tenía la mayoría de su maquillaje en sus manos, los volvió a dejar caer de la impresión.

–¿¡Que te hiciste!?– Pregunto exaltada, la azabache estaba exageradamente maquillada, los labios rojos, sombra negra por toda la cara, brillo de labios en el

cabello, delineador en la nariz y labio labial de color rosa en sus mejillas.

–Me maquille, ¿no te encanta como me veo?

–Santo dios

–¿Que tiene dios?

–¿Ah?

–¿Me puedes regresar mi maquillaje?

–¿Tu maquillaje?

–Si, mi maquillaje, ¿es que estas muda?

–¿Muda?, ¿no seria sorda?

–Entonces, ¿estas ciega?

–¿Que?

–¡Es hora de aventura!

–Buttercup, me estas comenzando a dar miedo.

–¿Miedo?, pero si yo soy adorable– Sonrió maléfica mente

–¡Profesor!– Grito la pequeña adolescente.

* * *

**_Miércoles_****_, 9:00 a.m, Casa Utonium._**

–Buttercup, ¡te detesto!– Exclamo la rubia mientra sollozaba.

–¿Pero que te hice?

–¡Te acabaste todo mi maquillaje!

–¿Maquillaje?. ¡Pero si lo único que yo uso de maquillaje es el delineador!

–¡No es cierto!, A noche te descubrí maquillándote.

–¡Estas loca Bubbles!

* * *

_**Jueves, 2:00 a.m.**_** Casa**_** RRB.**_

Los fuertes ronquidos del RRB verde, retumbaban por toda la casa. Provocando que sus dos hermanos se cubrieran el rostro con la almohada con la intención

de asfixiarse para no seguir escuchando tan hermoso canto de pelinegro.

–¡Despierta tarado!– Gritaron a la vez que abrían la puerta del moreno de una sola patada.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo olvidando que solo estaba en calzoncillos. Con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana

pudo notar a la morena que sonreía. El estaba completamente desconcertado, ¿que hacia ella a esas hora de la noche en su casa?, ¿y por que venia vestida con

pijama y pantuflas de conejitos?

–¿Buttercup?

–¡HA HA HA HA!– Reía la chica con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

–¿Que te sucede?

–HA HA HA.. ¡e-estas en calzoncillos!– Grito al momento que se tapaba los ojos con las palmas. El se miro a si mismo y su cara tomo un ligero color rojo. Tomo

unos de los pantalones que estaba arrojados en el suelo y se los puso rápidamente.

–¿¡Que haces en mi casa!?– Pregunto ella ahora enfadada.

–¿Perdón?

–¡Fuera de mi casa o llamare a la policía!

–¡Esta es mi casa!

–¡Esta es mi casa de jengibre!

–¿Pero que mierda?

–¡Ay, Butch, te quiero!– Grito la morena y salto hacía el chico para abrazarlo.

–¡Demonios, Butch!– Grito su hermano mayor desde su habitación

–¿¡Es que no te puedes callar!?– Pregunto fastidiado el rubio.

–¡Los estúpidos hermanos del tarado!– Grito eufórica para luego hacer un orificio en la pared con su visión láser

–¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?

–¡Por que esta lloviendo!

–Maldita sea...¿Buttercup?– Dijeron ambos hermanos del pelinegro que estaban en la puerta. Sus rostro cambiaron de adormilados a extremadamente

sorprendidos y con una pisca de miedo.

–¡Hermanos del tarado!– Grito y corrió a abrazar a los dos chicos. Ya no necesitaban la almohada para asfixiarse, ella ya estaba que los mataba con aquel

abrazo tan empalagoso y raro, mientras tanto a Butch no le agradaba nada la escena que hacia la morena. Se acerco a ella y la comenzó a jalar de la cintura.

–¡Butch!– Volvió a Gritar y ahora salto a abrazarlo a el.

* * *

**_Jueves, 11:00 a.m, Escuela._**

–¡Buttercup!– Grito el moreno a la pelinegra que dormía en el pupilo que esta junto a el.

–¡Buttercup!– Volvió a gritar ya que esta no despertaba

–¡Buttercup!– La pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de su asiento bruscamente para apuntar con su dedo indice al maestro que explicaba la clase.

–¡Usted!– Exclamo molesta.

–¿Yo?– Pregunto el maestro extrañado.

–¡Su clase de asco!– Toda la clase volteo asombrado a ver a la pelinegra que estaba con el rostro algo adormilado.

–¿Perdón?

–¡Lo que escucho, viejo decrepito!

–¡Señorita Utonium, como se atrev..

–Señorita Utonium, como se atreve a faltar me el respeto de esa manera y bla bla bla– Butch hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no comenzar a reír a carcajadas y

arruinar la discusión entre el maestro y ella.

–¡Esta castigada!

–¡Oh, que miedo tengo!

–¡Váyase a detención ahora mismo!

–¡No antes de pintar mis uñas con esmalte verde!– A toda la clase incluido el profesor les apareció sobre su cabeza un gran signo de interrogación.

–¿¡De que esta hablando!?

–¡Quiero galletas con chispas de chocolates!

–¿Señorita Utonium?

–¡Denme mi manta!

–¿Se siente bien?

–¡Bubbles es una maniática!

–¡Que alguien llame a la enfermera!

–¡Vamos todos a bailar el baile de los pantalones!

–¡Apresúrense con lo de la enfermera!

–¡Vamos, bailen, bailen!– Buttercup se subió sobre la mesa y comenzó a bailar. Butch no aguanto la risa y estaba en el suelo retorciéndose mientras todos los

demás observaban a la pelinegra horrorizados.

–¡Maestro , no pude encontrar a la enfermera!– Dijo un muchacho agitado que llego corriendo al salón

–¡Bob esponja, cásate conmigo!

–¡Llama a alguien!

–¿¡A quien!?

–¡Soy un rockera!– Chasqueo la lengua.

–¡A quien sea!

–¡Vivía en una piña debajo del mar, Bob esponja!

–¡Esta muchacha esta loca!

–¡Buenas noches y gracias por su tiempo!– Fue el ultimo grito que lanzo la pelinegra antes de volver a dormir sobre su pupilo.

* * *

**_Sábado, 5:30 a.m. Casa Utonium._**

–¡Levántense maldita sea!– Grito la morena mientras habría las puertas de cada habitación de esa casa con una patada.

–Buttercup, ¿que rayos te pasa?– Pregunto la pelirroja al ser despertada por la brusca patada de la señorita delicadeza.

–¿Por que tanto alboroto?– Pregunto el profesor tallándose el ojo derecho.

–¿Buttercup?

–¡La guerra va a comenzar!– Grito la pelinegra que llevaba una olla sobre la cabeza.

–¿De que guerra estas hablando?

–¡La guerra de los helados, rubia!

–¿Buttercup, te sientes bien?

–¡Suélteme hombre raro. ¿Que no entiende que la vainilla se acerca?

–Por el amor de dios, esta niña esta cada día más loca– Dijo Blossom aterrorizada.

–¡Corran por sus vidas que la mostaza se acerca!

–¡Buttercup!. Vuelve a la cama, ¿quieres?

–¡Jamas, tenemos que derrotarlos!

–¡Estas loca!– Exclamo Bubbles.

–¡Loca mi cepillo de dientes!

–Quizás deberíamos llevarla al sicologo– Opino la pelirroja.

–¡¿Donde esta mi cajita feliz!?

–Y de paso al manicomio.

* * *

**_Domingo, 6:00 a.m, Casa Utonium._**

–¡Corran, corran, que allí viene Wendy!

–Buttercup, ¡Ya vete a la cama!– Exclamo Blossom ala morena que tenia una sombrero de pirata, una cuchara de palo en la mano derecha y un colgador de ropa

en su mano izquierda usada como un garfio.

–¡Tu pequeña rubia, te venceré con mi espada!– Amenazo a Bubbles con la cuchara de palo.

–¡Buttercup déjame en paz!

–¿Alguien a visto mi caja de jugo de manzana?

–Blossom, Buttercup me esta dando miedo, otra vez.

–Yo creo que es urgente que la llevemos al sicologo.

–Era mejor la idea del manicomi...¡AAAH!– Grito. Buttercup estaba vaciándole el contenido de su caja de jugo de manzana en la cabeza.

–¡Buttercup no!– Blossom grito tratando de quitarle la caja de jugo.

–Ella es Moja joja, ¡hay que detenerla!

* * *

_**Domingo, 4:00 p.m. En el carro.**_

–¿A donde se supone que vamos?– Pregunto la morena.

–Al supermercado, Buttercup– Respondió su padre que conducía.

–¿Para que?, fuimos la semana pasada

–Solo quédate en silencio– Dijo su hermana menor sonriendo.

–Enserio, ¿para donde vamos?

–Bueno, te diremos la verdad, vamos al sicologo– Dijo Blossom suspirando.

–¿Sicologo?

–Así es

–¿Y quien es el que se volvió loco?– Pregunto y todos la voltearon a ver.

–Tu, Buttercup– Dijo Bubbles con aires de madre.

–¿¡Que!?

–Actúas muy raro

–¡Yo actuó normal!

–No es cierto– Dijo Blossom negando con su dedo indice.

–¡Profesor detenga el carro, que yo me bajo!

–Lo siento Buttercup, pero no

–¡Déjenme salir!– Grito mientras forcejeaba la puerta.

–Tiene seguro, no saldrás de aquí– Dijo Bubbles despreocupada mente.

–¡Son unos locos!

–¿Nosotros?, ¡Tu eres la loca!– Exclamo la pelirroja.

–Yo no soy una loca, ¡Auxilio me están secuestrando!

–Es por tu bien, Buttercup, y por el de los demás.

–¡Están tarados!

* * *

**_¡Fin!_**

**_Buttercup si que es una loca, pero me encanta^^_**

**_¿R_****_eviews?_**


End file.
